


passion, yet serenity

by klismaphilia



Series: unfortunate conundrums [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary Present Post, Goodbyes, M/M, Old Republic Era, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Lovers, Self Confidence Issues, breaking the Jedi Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must admit, I have always been rather appalled by intimacy... it is just different with you. Everything is different with you. You are..." he paused, licking his lips. "... special. Like the masters say." [SWTOR fic: OC indulgence for our two year anniversary.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion, yet serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicated_by_our_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/gifts).



> intoxicated and i are celebrating our very special two year anniversary on August 15th. this was something we wrote kind of out of the blue, but as our characters are very special to us, and as this was a very sweet drabble, this is just a little something to commemorate our relationship. i'm not particularly expecting anyone to read but, but i'm sure toxic wasn't expecting me to post it either.
> 
> i love you, Anna-banana.  
> \- Haiden

Another useless, boring mission that only resulted in him having to stand next to his master and listen to the other master's babble on about something so dull and boring he worried that he was going to end up collapsing from boredom. 

 

Still, he wasn't as annoyed as he usually was. 

 

Not when he felt Isosei wrap his arms around him, practically tackling him like some pet that hasn't seen its owner in a few years.

 

"Hey..." he stared down at him, greatly frustrated when he sees the desperation in his eyes. "You're heavy, Issy. Why are you holding me like this? Others are watching?"

 

"I... I am sorry, Soqe. Very. I suppose I wasn't thinking properly." The mirialan bit his lip, sinking teeth into the flesh lined with black makeup, shrugging slightly. He glanced into the hallway, almost nervously, before smiling at his friend again, reaching out to grab hold of his hand.

 

It was barely a second before Isosei was tugging his fellow padawan down the hallway, over to his quarters with a rather off-putting smile, staring up at Soqe with eyes wide and nearly expectant.

 

"I heard you had a rough day. Was really... kind of pathetic, how the council is handling everything. I suppose I just wanted... to be with someone who didn't think I was... sick. Council is fucking scum. Make yourself comfortable? Missed you."

 

Soqe smiled gently, grabbing a hold of his younger friend's shoulder. "You're not sick, Issy..." he pulled him closer, allowing the mirialan to practically melt in his embrace, a comforting hand tangling in his hair. "And thank you, friend. It was nice to have someone consider my well being."

 

It was true, honestly. He considered Isosei to be a good friend, and it did please him to see the kid continue to be a good friend by considering his welfare... others wouldn't be so kind. Even Fira, who seemed to enjoy being in his company quite a bit, didn't think to try and seek him after the meeting. He couldn't place all the blame on her though... not really like he did so anyway. And they couldn't be sure where exactly he was, either. No, he was being unfair. 

 

"You didn't need to come all this way, Issy," he finally said, stepping back. "I apologize if I seem rude."

 

"No!" Isosei cried out, perhaps a bit defensively, reaching out to flick Soqe's forehead. "Idiot. You're never rude to me. I... I simply enjoy your company." Blushing, the younger padawan ducked his head, fiddling with the ties of his tunic for a second as he glanced back to the couch, the holocron and the kitchen, thoughtless.

 

"You... you have been more welcoming and empathic to me than anyone before, even Master Yuon." He licked his lips, still too aware or Soqe's presence, remembering the warm, we'll muscled arms around him only minutes before.

 

"May I... might we hold each other? Is that too forward? Forgive me, Soqe-"

 

"If you would like, Issy..." he held his arms out again, letting Isosei press his body against him, a thin smile appearing on his face. He felt warm just standing next to him, holding the younger Padawan in his arms. Did this look inappropriate, he had to wonder. It most likely did, but he wasn't too sure that he truly cared. His master didn't mind it when he spent lots of time with the boy, and seemed a little more lax with letting him have his frequent 'outings' with the female padawans... surely this didn't cross any lines he hadn't see already a hundred times before.

 

"You're warm," he noted, once more running a hand through his hair before letting it go limp on his green back. "Are you feeling alright?"

 

The only response Soqe was rewarded with was a low hum, nimble fingers tangling in his hair, before curling into the fabric of his outer tunics, almost with need. Isosei's eyes were shut, tightly creased, almost unwilling to open and look at his friend, his body shaking as he pulled Soqe closer still, wrapping himself almost entirely around the older Jedi. It was a mere matter of seconds before he was tugging him onto the couch, sitting down in a position that was entirely too intimate for a Jedi, and yet not having the mind to care in the least.

 

"I'm afraid I'm not sure we shall have this opportunity again, Soqe," he murmured slightly, words on the tip of his tongue that could ruin them both, pushed back quickly and swallowed, as if he were trying to ignore them. His hand lingered on Soqe's shoulder, green fingers wrapped around it, desperate for the closeness, the...  _ comfort _ , of another. "I'm afraid I'm not all that great either. Let's just... stay like this. For awhile, if you don't object...?"

 

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he whispered, but said no more about it, sighing. Isosei seemed to be upset, and if he knew him as well as he did, he doubted that the boy would talk to him about what was making him so upset. He never seemed to really want to, honestly. Usually he just ranted to him about it just plain flat out ignored him until he felt better. Neither of which was healthy or appropriate for a upcoming Padawan like himself.

 

"Has something happened, Isosei?" he asked, patting his head, briefly facing away from him to scan the room. No one seemed to be watching the two of them anymore, which was good. He hated the stares the two of them usually received from others, it always made him feel dirty like he was doing something wrong. "Has your master decided to send you on another long mission?"

 

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," there was an unspoken air of anger that ran between them, filling the space around them with emotions that should've been left ignore for a few moments. Isosei curled closer to Soqe's body, tucking his legs up onto the seat as he spared a moment to glance up at his friend's worried face. "I'm... not really suited to... being a Jedi, am I?" There was a wry laugh. "Master Yuon is sending me to the Outer Rim for awhile... to try and settle some things away from the academy. She's going to be checking in regularly, but... none of us are sure how long it will last."

 

He pulled away, pushing grey hair behind his ears with an awkward smile, before quickly leaning forward to press a kiss against Soqe's cheek after it seemed they were alone. "I'm sorry."

 

Soqe touched his now wet cheek, unsure about what he really should say to the younger man. "None of that is true, Issy... you're an excellent Jedi, and you’re progressing extremely well for someone with your background.” He sighed, resting his forehead against the others. "Do not believe the propaganda about yourself, please."

 

And like that, he felt himself move his head, briefly touching his close friend's forehead with his lips, feeling his entire body heating up like it was on fire. "I can attempt to talk to Master Yuon about this, Isosei... perhaps my own master could talk her out of this. If you were to leave..." he frowned. "It wouldn't be fair to send you there. Cruel, even."

 

"She isn't doing it to be cruel," Isosei responded almost immediately, cheeks hot from the kiss placed on his temple, eyes downcast as he refused to look at Soqe, if only for the moment. "She wants... she wants me to help expand the Jedi influence. People out there... they don't trust most of the Jedi because they're so skeptical of our code. I am as well- the code... I cannot help being skeptical. She thinks it is a good match. Really, Soqe... it's for the best. I... I just want to do something right."

 

Isosei gave a slight smile, tilting his head to the side lightly before wrapping his arms around his fellow padawan's shoulders, halfway straddling his lap, uncaring of what anyone might say as he pressed their foreheads together again, laughing gently. "I will miss you, though. More than anything else. This... you have made my time here bearable."

 

There was a pause in his voice, an almost desperate low pitch in it. "I know, Issy... I will miss you terribly until you return." The Miraluka gave a small sigh, close to the point of a small sob. He wasn't the type to question the Master's orders and thoughts- at least, not to their faces- but this time... he was struggling not to want to curse them for this. Isosei was too weak to go to the Outer Rim, not when it's filled with Sith, Bounty Hunters, and Smugglers... it wasn't safe for him.

 

"Please be safe, my dear Isosei," he said, caressing his cheek. "When are you to depart? I will help you train... perhaps get you better armour so that if you're attacked, it can protect you."

 

Isosei's arms onto wrapped further around his friend, all but clinging to Soqe as he let his body go lax against his, relaxed into the touch, held on as though it were damn well his last. There was an almost unusual ache in his chest, like it had been split open, his throat dry and voice hoarse and breathless when he finally forced out, "Eleven days."

 

And then he was pressing himself closer still, until his body was practically molding to Soqe's, so desperate that he could hardly bring himself to relinquish the grip. "I wish for you to spend time with me before I leave. I wish us to... be intimate again. Would you indulge me, friend?"

 

It took him a moment to reply, a dry, "Of course, Isosei. Anything for you."

 

Like that, grabbing a hold of his hands, he was content, allowing the man to go completely limp. 

 

"You are but a young child, it is wrong of them to allow you to go alone. I will come with you."

 

"I'm nineteen, Soqe. I'm hardly a child." The mirialan offered a joking smile, fingers tight on the back of Soqe's neck, toying with the sore muscles, pressing in and rubbing gently, as though it could somehow ease the tension between them. 

 

When Soqe took told of his hands again, Isosei sighed, his body tucking against the other's, head pressed into the crook of his neck, a gentle breath hitting the other's skin as he shivered. There was entirely too much that he wanted to say, and yet nothing to actually be said between them. Least of all, the taboo phrases which threatened to break from Isosei's body. 

 

"Thank you, Soqe..."

 

Soqe slowly nodded his head, ignoring the weird stares he was getting as he half dragged Isosei up the stairs with him. His eyes (or lack of therefore) zoomed in on his door to his room. All he wanted to do now was carry the man with him, and lay him down. It felt wrong to really be doing anything else.

 

"Are you alright, Issy?" He whispered when he felt the man stop. "Do you need to rest now?"

 

"I'm quite decent," Isosei answered softly, letting the fist he'd balled his hand into relax slowly, flexing his fingers before gripping Soqe's hand, his eyes tracing over every contour, every line of the other's sarp, exquisite features, the bandages that covered his eyes. He gave a tiny gasp when he was pulled closer, jerking away impulsively before turning his head with an apology, eyes settling on the door.

 

"I suppose I am a bit tired," he confessed, embarrassed. "And here I wanted to make you some snacks and have an evening of pleasantries before it spun out of control."

 

Soqe smiled, a large grin on his face as gripped his hands. "I believe... we have other matters that are in great need of attending to." 

 

He opened the door to his room, revealing the entirety if his home now. "If you would like, Issy, you may lay on my bed while I change into something more appropriate."

 

He shrugged, briefly, glancing toward the large bed. Soqe's quarters were much different than the ones he shares with Master Yuon- they were surprisingly tidy, organized and neatly kept. Isosei's volatile treatment of his few belongings warranted a bit of a hazard, really.

 

He quickly walked over to the bed, sitting gingerly on the edge, eyes turned away from Soqe. Even after everything that had transpired between them, he couldn't bear watching the older padawan change clothes- it seemed so... invasive. Any sort of undress, really... he didn't understand how so many races stood it.

 

Isosei blinked a bit, closing his eyes, before lying down on the bed gently, breathing sharp and unsteady. "You're impossibly slow anymore, Soqe. It's infuriating."

 

"With what, Isosei?" He raised an eyebrow, turning around once he managed to get a softer tunic hooked over him. "I don't quite understand where you're going now."

 

He did though, he admitted to himself. The younger of the two was so obvious in what he said, it was almost humorous to continue hearing him say things like this. He liked it though, as much as he thought he was truly allowed to like things. 

 

"Perhaps you could explain to me why I am so slow, no?" He grinned, laying on the bed now. "I would be grateful if you did so..."

 

"In getting to your point," Isosei elaborated, a soft smirk passing his lips, reaching over to brush fingertips across the collar of the miraluka's tunic, eyelashes fluttering as he looked up to his friend with an almost devious smile, before the suddenness of the situation caught up with him and he jerked away, sputtering. "I-I mean... if you aren't... you should demonstrate it."

 

With a large grin, he leaned in closer until they were just a breath away. "I'm afraid I am still lost, my dear Isosei... I think you should help me demonstrate my confusion." A hand went down until it stopped firmly at his crotch, rubbing it gently, amused when he feels it raise up. A low chuckle. "I'll take this as a yes?"

 

The younger couldn't help gasping, reaching up to anchor himself against Soqe, nails sinking into light fabric and toes twitching at the sheer touch. Isosei's legs parted, slowly, almost without question to allow Soqe room to settle between them, head tilting back slightly with eyes wide, glinting almost dangerously.

 

"You always need me around to help you, don't you, Soqe?" He questioned, a barely lined brow raised teasingly, slight whimper passing his lips as Soqe trailed a finger along his tattooed cheek, teasing. "Kiss me already, you sleemo."

 

Soqe faked insult, rolling his eyes as he leaned in, lips barely far enough from each other before he was teasingly say, "Impatient nerf-herder," and then pushed his lips further, greedily taking the boy's lips in full. Isosei moaned underneath him, pulling him further towards him until Soqe was pushing him down onto the bed, an arm being the only thing that allowed room between them..

 

"I once turned in a couple for doing even less than what we're doing," he confessed, and then sighed. "Our code doesn't allow this. My master would surely punish both of us if they saw how intimate we were being."

 

"Don't worry. Master Yuon would help me reassure him that it's entirely my fault," Isosei offered a little wink, surging forward to press his lips against Soqe's again, mouth opening compliantly, back arching off the sheets as a sigh of pleasure passed their locked lips. "I must admit, I have always been rather appalled by intimacy... it is just different with you. Everything is different with you. You are..." the mirialan paused, licking his lips. "... special. Like the masters say."

 

His foot hooked behind Soqe's knees slightly, almost too excited, his mouth fixed in a only semi self-conscious smile. "Besides, keep in mind the alternative Jedi code: Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force."

 

"I do not abide by that code," he whispered, pressing a faint kiss to his lips, caressing his green chin. "My vows are important to me, they are what made me into the person I am now..." a pause. "They are what caused me to fall for you, Isosei."

 

There was silence between the two of them before Soqe whispered, "I've considered so many possibilities about you. Of hope, of what could've been... of what should be." Silence before a small smile, holding up Isosei's hand close so that he could grip it tenderly. "You are mine, my dear. I do not think it will be possible for me to ever forget about someone as... different as you." 

 

He wanted to elaborate, but didn't, sighing. "You are not heading down the dark path, instead... I believe you are gray in every way. You are perfect to me."

 

"A grey Jedi," Isosei murmured, more to himself than anyone else, before he gave a soft chuckle, decisively pressing their lips together again. "I rather like the sound of that." And then he was frowning, sadness tinging the corners of his eyes, voice almost dull when he says, "I wish I could keep up with you. But you're truly brilliant- like a star, burning everything in its path and lighting all it touches."

 

His body wrapped around Soqe's, embracing him with all of his being, a passionate gentleness that was almost astounding. It was as though the rest of the world had faded away, if only for a moment, to leave them- Soqe and Isosei, the Knight and the Grey. 

 

"You are my perfection, Soqe. I... I have no cares for what the others might consider me, as long as I am yours." He pressed his forehead against Soqe's shoulder, desperate. "I will have no passion for another, for if there is true passion, I have found it with you...!"

 

His hands wrapped around the smaller man, pulling at the ties of his tunic. "I want to feel you, Isosei. Feel you in a way we haven't felt each other in such a long time." it sounded so full of need, so desperate, like he was on the verge of crying. It was something that he hadn't done in so long... the last time he did so was when he was a child and his former master, an elderly man that had to be nearing his eighties, had forced him to train for far too long that day. He wasn't sure the last time he had a training session that was so intense, and hoped that he didn't have to endure it ever again.

 

"I adore every inch of you, my dear Isosei," he licked his lips, fixing the bindings around his eyes. "You are not behind me, not at all, my love. You are so far ahead of me in so many ways, please do not ever consider yourself behind."

 

"Your words are too kind... you are so compassionate to me, in so many ways that I had never seen as a possibility..." Isosei hurriedly undid the ties on Soqe's robe, pushing it gently off of his shoulders, his own body suddenly being bared in a way that was both unfamiliar and welcome. "Soqe, please... please, let me feel you, let me feel everything... I yearn for you, so heavily it weighs in my bones... please, my love."

 

His lips crashed down on the others, hand caressing the other's firm cheek so intimately he was afraid of harming him now. "You are simply beautiful, Issy." another firm kiss to his cheek, repositioning his body so that he was hovering just a little bit over his crotch, a free hand stroking his firm cock. "Is it truly wrong to want nothing but to be able to be with you, my love? Our code denies us this feeling, but... do you think it is wrong? I cannot help but..." he stopped, biting down on his lips. "Nevermind, please excuse my heresies."

 

"Nothing so wonderful could be wrong," Isosei responded certainly, running his thumb along Soqe's defined cheekbone, pressing it against the corner of his mouth before pulling back, his body arching against the miraluka's, displayed as much as he could allow himself, pulling Soqe's hand to rest on the inside of his thigh, so close to where he needed it, yet too sensitive to think clearly. He entwined their fingers, gasping for breath, almost whining. "Have me, Soqe. My wonderful knight."

 

"You're so tempting," he whispered, almost more so to himself than anyone else. "You are beyond beautiful, a fragile flower that is only destined to grow even more increasingly beautiful as I look upon you." His fingers slid to the hairless area between his legs, giving one last teasing stroke of his cock before moving down, kissing his stomach. "The more I see you, the more my desire to have you grows... it feels so wrong, so dirty, like I'm committing treason against my code and betraying all that my masters have ever taught me."

 

"But is it so wrong when I too desire you?" Isosei's hips arched forward, bucking at the feather light kisses trailing down his abdomen, the taut muscles expanding and contracting so quickly it seemed surreal. His hands tried to find perch on Soqe's shoulders, in his hair, unable to do more than whine as he felt the hands continuing to fondle his thighs, before sliding around to hike them up higher. Isosei could hardly think, only able to look at him, blush, offer soft, hesitant smiles... "I-I hope that I always tempt you."

 

There's a low hiss in his voice, almost as if it pained him to say this. "You do.  _ Stars, my love _ . You do."  

 

There wasn't a hint of dishonesty in his voice, he thought, only desperation for his lover. His entire body was shaking with desperation, almost screaming at him to lean forward once again and kiss his boyfriend until he pulled away. Bite down on his lip until he bled so he could taste him fully.

 

His tongue wrapped around the tip of his oddly coloured cock, moving up and down the tip. "I want you, forever... want to make you feel truly  _ good. _ "

 

" _ Oh, by the force, _ " Isosei choked, his words no more than a quiet hiss, hands clenching into desperate fists against the blanket, quivering from the intensity, his own pulsing desire, gripping his very core as he felt Soqe's mouth on him. He was mewling, cursing, thrusting forward without restraint, needy to a fault...

 

The heat of it all was astounding, a capricious flare of heat pooling in his gut, coiled tightly like the force, Isosei's body rigid and locked up, bucking forward with short, startled gasps, hips jerking on impulse as Soqe held him closer, tighter...

 

"Soqe, my Soqe, p-please."

 

He was silent as he further took his lover in his mouth, moaning loudly as he adjusted his head so that he was staring right at him, able to feel and see the shivers running down his thin body.  _ Hush, my love. Allow me to touch you in all the ways you've been denied touch before. _

 

His moans were still unbearable, unwilling to be quelled, spilling free from his lips like sweet music, played from the most beautiful instrument. Isosei's body was bending like a bow, the vulnerability of having Soqe watching him as he was so exposed, so... unveiled, a turn on that couldn't be denied. Each touch made him want to cry, nearing tears with crystal rivulets in the corners of his dark eyes, his tattooed cheeks dotted with spots of pink on dark green skin. "Yes... touch me... m-more. Everything... my body, my soul, my force... I am yours, Soqe, I am yours, I am  _ yours _ !"

 

Fast, desperate moans were escaping his lips as he further sucked on his lover, unrelenting in his pace. It almost seemed... he didn't know if there were words to describe how incredible he felt at this very moment. Like someone had decided to fill his entire body was goodness and  _ did his lover just come in his mouth? _

 

He seemed to, he noted. An oddly coloured liquid squirted from his cock, entirely covering his mouth with its stickiness.

 

"My love..." he kissed the tip of his cock, wiping the edges of his mouth with his tongue. "Shall... shall we continue?"

 

Isosei was shaking with a high he'd never known before, had never even observed, his body sated in the most primal way, so much that he could hardly resist reaching forward, grabbing for Soqe, trying to pull him up bring him closer... his eyes were glazed over, dark with lust and spells of emotion he wasn't sure could be named, whining for Soqe, enamored. Quickly, he nodded, again and again until his head ached from the strain. "Con... continue..."

 

He nodded weakly, pressing a kiss to his lover's pale stomach, and then again on his hip, bringing them upwards so he could tease the sensitive area around his rim. "How do you want me to do this, my love?" He asked, kissing him once more on his protruding hip bone  "I do not want to harm you.. "

 

Isosei's gaze was practically black from lust, wide and filled with intangible need, his hips arching just enough to further expose himself to Soqe. A loud sigh passed between them, wordless yet conveying so much without even a sound. Trembling, he found Soqe's hand, bringing the miraluka's fingers up to his lips, tongue sliding out to lick at them experimentally before taking two in full, body flushed and ready before they were even full coated. Looking up to his friend Isosei hummed, gently, before sliding his legs further apart again, making room as well he could. "You can open me up now... if you wish."

 

His body felt like it was on fire, barely able to hold himself up before he wanted to just collapse. It  _ hurt, _ but fuck, it felt so  _ good _ and he just wanted to push himself inside his smaller boyfriend and claim him entirely. "U-Understood, my love." He leaned down to expose his rim once more, tongue hesitantly slicking down his demanding asshole. "I want to claim you, Isosei... do you have problems with that?"

 

"No, my love," Isosei murmurs, finger fingers toying with strands of hair, his eyes blown wide at the feeling of a tongue pressing inside him, so intimate he hardly can fathom a word for it. His face glints with an expression of near joy, smile along his lips, his padawan braid light against his shoulder as he bends like a bow, pressing up with need. "No, Soqe... I wish you to claim me also. Do not garner such suspense, for I only must have you to satisfy these thoughts."

 

He nodded, a small smile on his lips, another weak kiss being placed on his body. "Then I'll make it most satisfying, my love." he moved his body up, pushing his cock against his thighs, amused when it squirts out just enough to dribble against his lover's cock and leak down between the hairs lining his pelvic region. "You are simply perfect," he whispered, slowly sliding inside his boyfriend until a tiny whimper escaped Isosei's lips, a shiver running down his own back. "My love, do you enjoy this? You look so wonderful like this- so small, so pleased, so brightfaced."

 

It seemed so strange, sudden and without warning, and Isosei couldn't keep himself from clenching up, rigid around Soqe's length, his body caught in some sort of oddly pleasurable pain. It was a dull ache, burning him from the inside out, making his spine lock up as he felt Soqe press himself deeper, his mouth against the younger's skin, teasing. All the mirialan could think to do was nod, a pleased gasp leaving him as Soqe found his way home, his body feeling stretched and undone in an entirely new way, not completely unpleasant to him. "I would stay this way as long as I could," he admitted finally, gasping for breath, tears on his cheeks. "If I could have you always, I should do it. Mine. My Soqe..."

 

It almost hurt how heavy his body had slowly become. He loved every inch of his lover, especially how his Isosei moaned, wiggling about his body him now. "Oh, my love," he whispered, almost tossing his head back to swallow a loud, hearty moan. Everything hurt, everything throbbed, everything _ begged  _ to just continue touching his sweet lover- he wanted to fuck him further. His thrusts continued faster, grabbing onto the hard mattress, barely managing to not punch the man underneath him in his happiness..

 

He was almost sobbing with each push into his body, aching with sensation, a throbbing heat that invaded his mind and made him fall to pieces. Breathing had become a struggle, trying to force himself to still, to steady, to take it in when the only thing he could hear, feel,  _ think _ was  _ SoqeSoqeSoqe, mineminemine.  _ Isosei's eyes were shedding tears, streams of clear liquid down his tattooed cheeks, slim fingers clutching at his fellow Jedi's back as nails tore marks into his pale skin. 

 

_ "Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar, ni ne'waadas gar, cuyir solus ti ni-" _ he muttered, desperately sighing as he felt his body tremble with need, a dull pleasure spilling through his bones as he cried. "Soqe, please...  _ mine _ , forever..."

 

It sounded almost erotic to hear him say this, a loud moan escaping his lips as he felt a hot shiver moving up his back. He didn't think it was possible for him to feel so good before, not when he was undressed, inside Isosei, and so desperate... fuck. "I-Isosei, my love... I-I cannot keep going... fuck-" a flash of white bursted in front of his vision, knees locking in place as he barely managed to not fully topple down on his lover.

 

"I-I adore every bit of you, my love," he whispered, panting now. It felt like his entire body had drained of energy, barely able to turn itself over to stare at his beloved, smiling gently. "You are magnificent."

  
"... I am... I am magnificent when I am with you... you make me feel alive," Isosei's hands gripped his lover's arms, his body shaking as he pulled Soqe closer, half flipping him onto the mattress until he could tuck his head beneath the miraluka's chin, close his eyes with a soft hum as fingers threaded into Soqe's hair, ruffling the soft locks. The younger couldn't help giving a tiny grin, kissing Soqe's chin in amusement, before flicking his cheek with a short laugh. "Force, I hate how damn perfect you are sometimes... but I love that you're mine. I love that you love me too."


End file.
